reason and you
by mondorflesbains
Summary: ー BTS. Tiga kali dari Yoongi, sekali dari Jimin. [minyoon, yoonmin]


Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek dengan poni yang sedikit panjang membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan hati-hati. Dengan perlahan, ia menutupnya kembali. Sembari menutup mata, ia masih berdiri di dekat pintu keluar atap, membiarkan angin membuat rambutnya menari sedikit.

Paling tidak untuk saat-saat terakhir seperti ini. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia justru _sedikit_ bersyukur bahwa detik-detik menuju _kebahagiaan_ di sukmanya berjalan tenang seperti ini.

Baru saja Min Yoongi ingin melepas sepatunya, membungkuk – tak ayal, kedua manik karamelnya menangkap eksistensi sesuatu – lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang bersiap untuk meloncat dari sana.

Tentu itu bukan dirinya, tunggu – jadi orang lain? Tanpa sadar netranya membulat, Yoongi tak percaya ia mendengar ada suara keluar dari dirinya sendiri.

"Hei,"

"Jangan lakukan itu."

Pemuda itu – benar-benar menoleh kearahnya.

* * *

My Reason

© fleurxmiix

Now Listening : KurageP ft. Hatsune Miku – My R

* * *

Park Jimin, namanya. Berambut hitam yang juga sedikit cepak, berbadan tidak terlalu jauh dari Yoongi sendiri. Meski tubuh Yoongi lebih kurus, membuatnya terlihat lebih kecil daripada pemuda itu.

Kenapa Yoongi tahu namanya? Bukan alasan spesial, ada _nametag_ yang belum terlepas di kerah bajunya, tertulis _hangul_ Park Jimin dengan rapi. Dengan begitu, ia juga mendapat informasi bahwa Jimin adalah adik kelas yang berbeda dua tingkat dengannya.

Nama dengan arti yang indah, tubuh yang lumayan proposional, wajah yang tampan.

'Lalu apa yang membuat anak – yang terlihat sempurna – ini ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?' Pikiran Yoongi rasanya campur aduk. Tidak ada bagian dari Jimin yang terlihat buruk sampai harus meloncat dari ketinggian lantai 5 seperti ini.

Kecuali – ekspresinya.

"Kau," Yoongi membuka keheningan, "Seperti mayat. Ada apa denganmu sampai mau mati?"

Air muka yang ditunjukkan Jimin sangat menyedihkan – sampai-sampai mata hitam Jimin memancarkan aura kosong dari empunya. Jimin menghela napas tanpa bunyi, "Aku, aku hanya..."

Jimin menutup mata. Yoongi memperhatikannya. Seberat apa masalah Jimin sampai anak ini bisa sampai lebih cepat daripada dirinya? Itu terdengar tidak masuk akal bila alasan milik Jimin hanya alasan tak logis semata.

"Apa?" Dan Yoongi, bukan tipe bertela-tele pun suka menunggu.

Jimin melirik kearah kakinya, "Aku benar-benar suka dengan seseorang. Aku benar-benar berharap ia menyukaiku juga, namun..." Siluet ketika ia membawa buku ke perpustakaan dengan seseorang yang lain lewat di otaknya bagaikan petir.

Bagaimana orang yang ia sukai itu tertawa dan tersenyum padanya, mengajaknya berjalan bersama di koridor dengan nada ringan, maupun menepuk pundaknya tanpa rasa ragu. Sebagai teman – _teman yang sangat baik_.

Ia melanjutkan dengan nada berat hati, "Sepertinya ia memang tidak punya pikiran untuk menyukaiku lebih dari teman atau sahabat, aku benar-benar mengira kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama,"

"Aku sangat menyukainya, sangat-sangat menyukainya." Jimin kali ini menghela napas sampai terdengar, membuat Yoongi mengerjap tanda sadar.

Pemuda Min itu berdecak.

"Kau bercanda, ya?"

Jimin membulatkan matanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak percaya," Yoongi sedikit menggeleng dengan pelan, "Hanya karena alasan seperti ini kau bisa datang kesini lebih cepat dariku? Tidak bisa diterima," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Jadi, kau merasa ingin mati karena tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, benar?"

Yoongi menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah pucat miliknya, "Seharusnya kau masih bersyukur, Park," Tak ragu ia memanggil nama pemuda di depannya.

"Paling tidak," Ia menahan napas sebentar, "Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana ketika orang yang kau cintai direbut begitu saja, bahkan tanpa sepengatahuanmu, sama sekali," lirih Yoongi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Saat itu, ia berada ditengah hujan. Tanpa payung, tanpa apapun yang bisa melindungi pucuknya yang mulai basah. Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tak merasa bahwa tubuhnya kedinginan ._

 _Hatinya – terasa hancur dan dingin. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat bahwa Kim Seokjin – yang berjanji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama sampai akhir – tertawa dibawah payung bersama orang lain._

 _Seokjin tersenyum dengan hangatnya, namun kehangatan itu tak sampai pada Yoongi._

 _Karena senyum itu tak lagi miliknya. Ataupun untuknya._

 _Ia bukan apa-apa lagi di mata Seokjin. Hanya seorang kenalan, tak lebih. Dengan raut wajah terpukul, Yoongi melarikan diri dari tempat itu – sekaligus, kenyataan._

Kembali pada realitas, Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Bayangan itu terputar ulang bagaikan petir di siang bolong untuknya. Ia melirik Jimin.

Ekspresinya, berubah. Yoongi sedikit terkejut, sedikit. Ia dapat melihat Jimin sedikit tersenyum ringan, meski hanya sedikit, "..."

Untuk sesaat, terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

Jimin membungkuk, "Terimakasih, _sunbae_. Aku merasa – sedikit baikan setelah aku membicarakannya denganmu." ucapnya dengan cepat.

"Semoga... masalah _sunbae_ pun bila terselesaikan, aku akan berdoa untukmu," Sesegera mungkin ia berlari kearah pintu – dan menghilang.

'Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi,' adalah pikiran terakhir Yoongi sebelum pemuda itu melihat pintu yang ditutup oleh adik kelasnya itu. Mungkin ini bukan harinya, Yoongi menutup mata sembari menikmati lagi angin sore itu.

* * *

"Baiklah," Yoongi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri setelah tangannya berada di knop pintu atap sekolah kala itu, "Hari ini aku harus melakukannya." Semoga tak ada penganggu lagi, batinnya berteriak.

Membuka pintu sembari melepas sepatunya, Yoongi kembali menebar pandangan pada ujung atap sekolah.

Dan kembali, ia mendapatkan sosok yang ia kenal dengan tidak baik ada disana.

"Hoi,"

Orang itu menoleh kepadanya. Benar-benar orang yang sama.

"Park Jimin,"

* * *

Jimin dan Yoongi duduk berseberangan, menumpu tangan di kedua lutut yang ditekuk adalah cara mereka menempatkan diri sekarang. Jimin diujung atap satunya. Yoongi ada diseberangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Park?"

Jumin tak berkedip, ia hanya menatap Yoongi dengan intens. Mereka selalu bertemu disini, terus-menerus. Pantas bila yang mereka tahu hanya mengenai ; masing-masing punya masalah.

Pengecualian untuk suatu hal, sebenarnya.

"Kelasku, entah mengapa, tak lagi nyaman." Jimin bercerita bahwa ia merasa sangat kesepian dikelasnya, dan bagaimana hal itu berlahan menjadi penderitaan yang sangat depresial baginya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka tidak mengacuhkanku," Ia teringat dengan salah satu perempuan dikelasnya yang tak balas menyapanya pagi kemarin.

"Dan, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak seneng dengan apa yang kupunya, mereka mencuri kebahagiaanku," Jimin membayangkan lagi ketika mejanya dicoret-coret dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang membutuhkanku, jadi..."

Yoongi memotong perkataannya, lagi – membuat Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sebenarnya memaksa keluar.

"Omong kosong! Kau sedang bercanda lagi, Park?!" seru Yoongi dengan wajah yang sedikit merah karena menahan amarah, "Karena alasan seperti itu kau bisa datang ke tempat ini lebih cepat dariku? Aku tidak terima,"

Jimin tidak pernah melihat _sunbae_ -nya seekspresif ini, bila ia harus jujur, ia sedikit bingung mengapa Yoongi bisa sampai menahan marah seperti itu, "Tapi, _sunbae_ -"

"Kau," Yoongi tak pernah membiarkan Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak pernah sejak mereka bertemu, "Aku yakin, disamping itu – kau harus ingat dan bersyukur bahwa orang-orang di rumahmu selalu menunggumu,"

"Keluargamu mencintaimu, bukan? Sudah seharusnya kau bahagia karena itu."

Yoongi menundukkan kepala dan memandangi sepatunya yang sedikit usang, "Selalu ada makan malam yang disiapkan saat kau pulang ke rumah setelah melewati penderitaan disini,"

 _Pemuda dengan kulit seputih bayi itu membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang bergetar, dapat ia dengar bunyi piring pecah dari luar pintu rumahnya._

 _"_ _Min Yoongi!" teriakan seorang wanita muda memekakkan gendang telinganya. Bukan karena suaranya melengking atau apa, namun itu pasti pertanda bahwa ia akan kembali disiksa – oleh kakak tirinya._

 _Lee Chaerin – adalah nama kakak tirinya yang kini memegang kerah baju Yoongi yang benar-benar membeku tak bisa melawan, "Apa-apaan, kau?! Pulang selarut ini," Meskipun jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam._

 _Baru saja Yoongi ingin mencari alasan pulang malam karena dipukuli teman sekelasnya, teriakan Ayah kandung dan Ibu tirinya memenuhi ruangan lain di rumah itu. Padahal – Yoongi benar-benar lelah hari ini._

 _"_ _Dasar tidak berguna," Chaerin melemparkan adiknya ke dinding dengan sana, "Dengan badan seperti kertas begitu, kau mau apa? Pft," Tawanya sinis, sembari menatap benci kearah ruangan orangtuanya._

 _"_ _Siapkan makananmu sendiri, kotoran," ucap wanita itu sembari berpaling darinya._

Pemuda yang lebih tua berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata atau teriakan frustasi pada Jimin, anak itu tak boleh tahu masalahnya dengan cara apapun. Yoongi menaikkan wajahnya,memutuskan untuk melihat Jimin.

Jimin memperlihatkan senyum pahitnya, "... _Sunbae_... memang benar..."

Penanggung marga Park itu langsung berdiri dan berlari ke pintu atap dan membuka knop pintu disana. Namun ia tak melangkah sedikitpun.

Jimin menoleh kebelakang, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku lapar sekali, sekarang..."

Yoongi pun perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya, ketika Jimin menghilang dari pandangannya sore itu, 'Aku... juga ingin pulang,'

'Ke... rumah.' Setetes air mata turun melewati pipinya yang mendingin.

* * *

Di hari-hari selanjutnya pun, Jimin selalu datang dan menceritakan masalah-masalah yang terjadi padanya, dan Yoongi selalu membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu berbalik arah dan tidak mengakhiri hidupnya.

Selalu begitu, bagi Yoongi, itu bagaikan roda waktu yang terus mengulang dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi akan selalu mendengar, berkata, dan menghentikan Jimin. Selalu.

'Aku penasaran,'

'Apa suatu hari anak itu akan menghentikanku juga?'

Yoongi tersenyum miris sendirian, 'Kurasa tidak.'

Karena, Yoongi tak pernah bercerita mengenai masalahnya pada Jimin. Ia bahkan tak bisa membagi penderitaannya pada Jimin, berbeda dengan anak itu.

'... Kumohon, Park.'

* * *

Namun segalanya berbeda pada sore itu.

Ketika Yoongi menemukan Jimin bersender di dinding terakhir sebelum langit – ia sangat khawatir. Beberapa langkah lagi, maka Jimin akan benar-benar – _mati_.

Dan , sial, Yoongi tidak bisa membiarkan kata-kata apapun meluncur dari mulutnya. Biasanya ia selalu bertanya pada Jimin, namun kali ini berbeda.

Jimin – benar-benar terlihat hancur. Dan sepertinya tidak salah ketika matanya menangkap visualisasi dari perban yang melingkar di lengan Jimin.

"...?" Yoongi hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Bukankah, seharusnya-

"Aku, kini, datang kesini untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan, juga luka yang kuterima, bahkan dari rumah."

Jimin tak berkata-kata lagi setelah itu, Yoongi merasa sangat bingung sekarang. Biasanya anak itu akan berbicara panjang lebar mengenai masalahnya, dan berakhir tersenyum meninggalkan atap.

Namun kenapa kali ini, rasanya hal itu sulit dilakukan? Apa Jimin sudah merasakan penderitaan sampai batasnya?

Yoongi merasa napasnya sedikit tidak teratur. Tanpa sadar, ada kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Rasanya seperti nostalgia. Ia tidak menyesal, tapi – ia hanya ak percaya ia mengatakan hal ini.

"Hei,"

"Sungguh, jangan lakukan itu."

Namun kali ini, kalimat itu tak bekerja, tidakseperti hari pertama mereka bertemu. Jimin menatapnya datar tanpa perasaan, bukan benci ataupun senang. Datar. Kosong.

'Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?!' batin Yoongi berteriak, ia mulai menutup matanya dengan erat, menahan air mata yang memaksa tumpah.

'Apa aku tak bisa menghentikan anak ini lagi?'

'Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan Jimin sejak awal,' Ia menangis – Yoongi menangis, karena –

"Aku mohon, apapun yang terjadi pergi saja dari sini, Park Jimin!" serunya sambil menutupi matanya yang mulai basah.

Karena – dengan melihat Jimin saja –

"Tolong jangan akhiri, tolong jangan akhiri, tolong jangan akhiri,"

Ia merasa sangat –

"Tolong jangan akhiri hidupmu."

Sakit.

 _Ia merasa sangat sakit dengan hanya melihat Jimin_.

 _Hanya dengan melihat Park Jimin_.

 _Sakit sekali._

Jimin menatapnya menerawang. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, "... Kurasa ini bukan waktuku, kalau begitu."

Ia melewati Yoongi sambil menutup mata, tak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Yoongi.

 _"_ _Terimakasih, sunbae."_

Dan Jimin pun menghilang dari pandangannya, setelah itu.

* * *

Yoongi membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan perlahan. Dengan mata tertutup, ia membuka sepatunya tanpa hambatan dan menaruhnya di sembarang tempat. Memutuskan untuk melihat sekelilingnya, ia tersenyum tipis.

Hari ini tidak ada siapapun disana. Atap sekolah kini benar-benar kosong, dan hanya ada dirinya berdiam diri disana. Hanya ada dia, dirinya, dan ia.

Kali ini, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Tidak akan ada _orang lain_ yang akan _menghalangi_ jalannya. Yoongi tertawa kecil.

Lebih tepatnya, _tidak ada yang ingin menghalanginya_ juga. Memikirkannya membuatnya ingin _pergi_ lebih cepat lagi.

Melangkah ke ujung atap, Yoongi menatap langit.

Pemuda patetik ini, kini bersiap meloncat.

"Hei,"

-namun, suara berat menyapa gendang telinganya.

Suara familiar, sangat familiar. Sering ia dengar, di tempat yang sama. Disini, di tempat ini.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan itu,"

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati sosok yang ada.

"Yoongi- _sunbae,_ "

 _Dialah yang seharusnya menjadi alasan Yoongi untuk tidak meloncat._

Yoongi tekekeh pelan, "... kau benar-benar datang, Jimin." _Eyesmile-_ nya muncul sembari tangannya melepaskan diri dari pegangan disana,"Terimakasih."

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya, ini tidak berjalan seperti rencananya, "Tunggu, _sunbae_ -"

 _Namun-_

"Yoongi- _sunbae_!"

 _Min Yoongi hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua alasan yang sebenarnya mencintainya._

 _Ia hanya,_

 _Terlalu lelah._

"Selamat tinggal, Park Jimin."

* * *

Notes :

haLOOOOO INGAT AKU NGGAAAAA. eHEH.

AKU FLEUR. AUTHOR YANG DEMEN PHP SETIAP FICTNYA heHE. /nyet.

Maaf ya ampun itu fiksi terlantar semua- aku bakal lanjutin kok, ga akan disc, tapi gatau kapan, hehe, taun depan kali ye. /slap.

daN SEBAGAI ORANG YANG BERENANG DI LAUTAN KOREA-JAPAN, gue berakhir melakukan fiksi ini-tanpa merasa berdosa. Makasih buat Kurage-kun yang tlah membuat lagu semellow itu- padahal biasanya dia buat lagu kawaii.

DAN HABEDE PARK JIMIN! Met tambah tua! Kini kuberi kau hadiah ; istrimu mati disini ehEH.

Eh, tapi sebenernya belum tentu Yungi mati lok disini ;))))) /nyet

okE DEH. Sampai ketemu lagi, kawans and readers!

\- Fleur.


End file.
